


What You Say is Who You Are

by Potato (nerdclubcosplay)



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Character Thoughts, English is kinda dumb, Gen, Introspection, Language Barrier, Poor Ratonhnhaké:ton is trying, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdclubcosplay/pseuds/Potato
Summary: Ratonhnhaké:ton has many things to say, but his words are foreign to those he holds close. There are no English words to explain how he sees the world.





	What You Say is Who You Are

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to write a longer work along this theme in the future, but I have really bad anxiety about posting anything these days, so it'll probably be a while.

He could say beautiful things, but nobody around him would understand them. He could talk for hours about how each individual leaf of every tree was special and how the tree wouldn’t be the same tree missing even one; he could whisper words so alike to the rushing of a stream or the patter of a rabbit’s feet, but they would fall on ears untuned to the slight implication of the way his voice dipped and flowed. So he was silent.

The anger had long faded to loneliness, and in the prison of flesh he inhabited, his unspoken words festered like open wounds. Once, he’d had friends who spoke as he did, felt as he did, but no longer. He wasn’t sure anyone would want to talk the way they did as kids, anyway.

 

The people around him did not expect him to speak their language. So he was silent.

 

He spoke English just fine, but it felt heavy and awkward on his tongue.

 

He had a thick web of emotions in the cavernous space of his chest, but when he tried to pull one string and express it, he somehow always pulled anger with it.

 

He had everything to say, but no words to say it. So he was silent.

**Author's Note:**

> Unpopular opinion: I don't think Ratonhnhaké:ton was a boring character, I think there was a lot of subtlety to the way his mind worked and definitely some stuff that was confusing, but he wasn't BORING. He was complicated. This is kinda my take on why he came off so monotonous sometimes. As a nerd of many languages, I can confirm that expressing abstract things in other language is HARD sometimes, especially when literal translations make zero sense.


End file.
